I Know What You Did Last Summer
by Luvinlifee
Summary: AU. Bella's spoiled. On the first day of her senior year, she gets a letter. The letter reveals a secret that Bella wishes for no one to find out. I promise Edward will come into this. : I know what you did last summer. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is most definitely going to be different from my usual stories. This is a bit darker, older. Not so much fluff, mainly crude humor. I'll try my best. This idea has been rolling around in my head and I had to work it out. Enjoy/ Review!**

**Disclaimer for entire story: I do NOT own Twilight. However, i do own this plot. (:**

**Chapter One: The Letter**

My alarm clock buzzed, taking me out of my slumber. Dazed, I fumbled to find the snooze button. No such luck. Slowly, I flipped the light on, hoping to get the damn noise to stop. Fully awake, I begrudgingly stormed out of my queen size bed. A voice trilled from the door, signaling for me to get ready.

"Get up, Bella!" Alice screeched. I yelled back at her, telling here to not yell at this time in the morning. For God's sake, it was only 6 o clock in the morning.

My name's Isabella Marie Swan, but don't you dare ever call me that. I prefer Bella. It's nice and simple, like me. I live in a little town called Forks. It's in the middle of nowhere, but that doesn't mean I don't know what's going on in the rest of the world. I know exactly what styles are in and which are completely heinous. Most importantly, I know who Miley's dating and who is going to win American Idol. I am perfectly informed. Hell, I watch the news, Ryan Seacrest is always keeping me updated on all the celebrities.

With Too Fake blasting in the background, I hopped into my steamy shower. The scorching water hit my bare back, burning it a bit. I jumped at the temperature, but doused my hair in shampoo, forgetting about it. After washing my hair twice with my Bed Head shampoo, I tossed in some conditioner and washed it out. I quickly shaved my legs and armpits. Once I finished, I washed my body and scurried out of the shower. I quickly blow dried my hair, leaving it to look beautiful. Fuck, I was late already. Alice's fist pounded on the door.

"BELLLAAA!" She drawled out in a wail. "I need to use the shower!"

I wrapped a towel around my body and swung the door open to reveal my best friend and sister, Alice. Alice was a foot shorter than me. She was quite petite, all skin and bones. Her usual spiky jet black hair was ruffled on one side. I laughed at her image and stepped aside to let her through.

"Thank you" She said icily.

"Boo hoo, Alice." I joked. She hit me playfully before she slammed the door in my face.

I hurried down the hall to my room. When I entered my room, I sighed. The Swan family was probably the wealthiest family in Forks, besides the Cullens. We most definitely were rolling in cash. My room was a deep purple with white everything. My beautiful queen bed had a white bed frame and my dresser was white, as was my desk. It was simply elegant. Alice's room was very much like my own, only hers was pink and white instead of purple.

Our parents, Charlie and Renee, were quite the pair. Renee was an author, who sold five best sellers. Charlie, a police officer, was also great with stocks. We could bath in our cash. Literally. Alice and I each had our own cars, both Lexus, of course. Daddy loves us, so he got us both the top of the line.

I stepped into my walk-in closet in search of the perfect outfit. Hell, all my clothes were perfect. Each were designer. Nothing is good unless it is designer. I looked in my Stella McCartney section of clothing and pulled out a pair of black jeans. I pulled them on, marveling at their perfection. Then, I searched for the best top that would work with the pants. Finally, I found my Ashish Tiger pattern tank. It was sequined and fit me like a glove. I slowly stepped into my Burberry platform pumps and leafed through my closet for a cute bag to carry my books in. I found my black Alexander Wang bag and slid it onto my shoulder. I then fled the closet to go to my vanity. I brushed on some makeup, mainly black eyeliner, blush, and mascara. I swept my eyelids with gray shadow and stepped in front of the full length mirror. I looked hot. Perfect for the first day of school.

I picked up my bag again and got my iPhone off my bedside table and went slowly down the steps to the kitchen. Renee and Charlie already left, leaving a little note wishing Alice and I a wonderful first day of school. Alice and I were twins and we were most positively nothing alike. We didn't look anything alike. I looked like my mother and Alice like my father. They both had dark hair, but surprisingly Alice had bright blue eyes, while the rest of us had brown. Not only were Alice and I twins, but we were best friends. We went anywhere and everywhere together. We shared our secrets with each other, well most of the time. Also, we were the most popular girls at Forks High. Hell, even at schools we didn't go to, we were popular.

Alice soon padded down the staircase. She looked positively cute today. Her face was fair and delicate with pink lips. She wore a black multicolored dress. She looked like my little Ali.

"Ali, you look sooo pretty!" I said, eying her. She smiled shyly and replied with a nice response to my outfit. I looked into our fridge. There wasn't much. We mainly had takeout every night. I scoped out the pantry, but we were left with nothing.

"You want to go to the Quickie Mart?" I asked. The Quickie Mart was a little shop down the street. It sold bagels, food, ice-cream, anything. Alice nodded and we left the house, locking it behind us. We got into Alice's shiny car and drove away, stopping at the Quickie. I jumped out while Alice waited in the car.

When I reached inside, I sighed in content. Almost everyday, we came to the Quickie. I ordered two Bacon, Egg, and Cheese sandwiches. As I waited for the order, I grabbed a Red Bull for me and a chocolate milk for Alice. Alice could not have an energy drink at this hour, for she would be bouncing off the walls. The bell dinged and I scooped the sandwiches off the counter. I quickly paid before I headed back to Alice. I handed Alice hers and opened my package. The delicious smell of bacon and cheese hit my nostrils. I inhaled, taking in its beautiful scent. Soon enough, the delectable sandwich was gone.

When we arrived at school, I waved to everyone there, asking about their summers. Alice and I were all smiles as we greeted everyone. It was like we were the queens of the court. I laughed at stupid jokes and exchanged polite conversations as I walked to my locker. Alice stepped beside me, opening hers. We had the same lockers for all three years. As my last year of opening it on the first day, I slowly turned the lock. 10-36-03. The lock clicked open, revealing an almost empty locker. I pulled out the only item in the locker. An envelope. I tore it open, wondering whom it was from. I read the letter with shaky hands. I looked around the hall, hoping to find the culprit. Who was it? But all I found was the bustling movement of students heading to homeroom. I reread the letter.

_My fairest Bella, _

_I hope you enjoyed your summer. From the looks of your sparkling tan, you look like you went many places. And I don't mean just the Bahamas. I promise I won't tell Jessica. It will be our little secret and Mike's...I know what you did last summer._

_Love always, _

_Your secret keeper_

**SOOOOO, I hope you guys review. It's much, much different from my regular stories. I pray that you guys will take some time to review. Even if it is just a smiley face. (:**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Luvinlifee :]]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go! Review!**

**Chapter Two: The second letter:**

My hands trembled, the letter shaking in my grasp. Who would send such a thing? How did they know? How could they know? Mike and I swore to keep it a secret. It was to protect Jess. I threw my lunch in my locker and slammed it shut. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me closely and started towards the trashcan. When I reached it, I ripped the letter into a million pieces. No one would find this. It would be kept hidden. I dropped the remains of the letter into the bin and turned away from it. Flipping my hair, I was off. Good riddance.

I saw my best friend, Rosalie Hale, and ran up to her. She looked like a supermodel like always. Her golden hair was perfectly curled and her violet eyes were lined perfectly with Urban Decay eyeliner. I sprinted towards her, body checking others in the hall, and hugged her. Rose was away the whole entire summer abroad. She spent her summer in Spain, working at her father's hotel. Rose stumbled a bit in her Prada heels as we pulled away from each other. I helped her steady as onlookers ogled us.

"Rosie! I missed you sooo much! Alice and I were so lost without you." I exclaimed. Rose was not only my best friend, but she was also Alice's. When Rose moved here in seventh grade, we quickly swooped in to make her our friend. We've been best friends ever since.

"I missed you too, Bella Ballerina!" She said, hugging me again. I laughed as we walked together to homeroom. We laughed, gossiped, and talked, but I didn't tell Rose about the weird letter. No one could ever know. When we reached my homeroom, I hugged Rose, telling her I would meet her in History. I waved goodbye and headed into the room. Where did Alice disappear to? I looked around homeroom in search of my lovely sister, but she wasn't there. I shrugged and plopped into a desk.

I sat there for a few moments, scoping out the newbies. I heard a squeal and looked up. Jessica Stanley stood before me.

"Bellaroo, I missed you!" Jess cried, hugging me tightly. I laughed at her excitement and then felt horrible. How could I do this to her? She was my friend. Jess babbled on and on about her wonderful summer being a sleep away camp counselor. She played with her brown hair as she talked. She went on and on until the homeroom teacher walked in and asked everyone to sit down. I took my seat, looking around for Alice once more. She still wasn't here.

Mr. Hopkins dragged on and on about classroom rules, ones we already knew. All the while, I wondered where my twin was. I hoped nothing was wrong. Just as I was thinking that, a little black haired head opened the door. I sighed in relief as Alice skipped into the room, handing Mr. Hopkins a slip. I gave her a warning look as she sat down. She looked so happy, practically glowing. Her skin was flushed and her blue eyes bright. I gave her a look, asking _what the hell?_ She shrugged before turning back to the teacher. The homeroom bell rang and I picked up my books in search of room 20. I finally found it and strut inside.

I inwardly groaned. _Of course_, he of all people would be in my History class. I glared at the bronze haired god and took my seat at the back of the class. Rosalie soon made her way into the class. She and Emmett were holding hands and they took their seats beside me. Rosalie saw my glaring at the back of Sex on Legs head and smirked.

"Oh does Edward have you down in the dumps, Bellarina?" Rosalie asked sarcastically. She knew I hated him with all my might.

"Psh, Cullen. I can take him, Bells. Is he hitting on you?" Emmett asked, cracking his knuckles.

Emmett McCarthy was one of my closest friends. Also, he had been Rosalie's boyfriend for two years. They were a match made in heaven. Emmett was star football player, wrestler, and baseball player. The only person who beat him in his godliness was Edward Cullen. Edward was gorgeous. He had penny colored hair that was always in such casual disarray. Not only was he sexy, he was smart. Edward and I were usually in the same classes, AP honors. To add into the unhealthy mix, Edward was the school's best athlete. Edward was also on the football team, head quarterback. He played basketball, scoring every basket for Forks High. To make him even better, he was an amazing track star. Yeah, everyone expected him to be some great baseball player, but he stuck to running, like me.

I shook my head at Emmett and he smiled at me. Mrs. Riddell closed the door and ordered the class to settle. She went to her desk and picked up a stack of sheets, handing each of us a syllabus. For the entire class, she talked about rules and expectations. I already felt overwhelmed.

I gathered my new textbook and shoved it into my L.L Bean bag and headed in the direction of Latin V. I started taking Latin in seventh grade and let me tell you that shit is hard. I silently prayed Edward wouldn't be in my class. He and I always disliked each other. It started when we were in kindergarten. Edward and I were both trying to read first. He, of course, beat me, but in second grade, when we learned our times tables, I learned first. And in fifth grade, when we learned about the pioneers, Edward understood it before everyone. Then, in seventh, I perfected the vocabulary words in Latin class, when Edward did not. You could call it a friendly rivalry, but that most certainly was not the case. We hated when the other beat us. I hated seeing Edward's gloating smirk.

But let me tell you, my prayers were left unanswered. I walked into room 307 with a grimace painted on my face. There, Edward sat with a shit eating grin on his flawless face.

"Salve, Magistra!" **(Hello, teacher) **I greeted Mrs. Sims.

"Salve, discipula" **(Hello, student) **She replied with a smile on her face. Magistra Sims was a gentle old woman. She had graying hair and a grandmother's smile. You know the ones that let you know that you can have a chocolate chip cookie. She was a great teacher.

I took a seat next to Edward because I wanted a seat in the front row and it was the only one left.

"Hello, Bella" A velvety voice whispered. I looked up to meet Edward's grin. God, fuck me.

"Hi Edward," I replied politely, opening my bag to grab a pen. Magistra started handing out syllabuses to the class, asking how our summer was in Latin.

"How was your summer?" He asked, making conversation as he passed a stack of sheets back to the person behind him.

"Fine, thank you" I said curtly.

"You know, I try to make conversation with you and all you do is spit venom back at me!" Edward said angrily. I glared at him before I turned to listen to Magistra talk about the various plays that we would be translating this year. I slumped back in my seat. Maybe I was too horrible to Edward…

I went through the rest of my classes, feeling the pressure of the intensity of the learning. Edward was in every one of my classes, except art and gym. I was thankful for those two hours left without him. Lunch was a bore. Alice kept looking over at another table at a boy and girl. They were holding hands. I noted that the boy was Jasper Whitlock. His family was very poor and he had two jobs. I never really spoke to him, but he looked like he loved the girl sitting across from him. Her name was Angel. Angel was no angel, though. Her black hair, dark eyes, and dark clothes did not help her look angelic. She smoked pot and rode a motorcycle. She also happened to fuck a lot of the guys here. Poor Jasper…

Emmett and Edward talked the whole time. Sadly, Emmett is best friends with Edward, so I have to endure lunch with him also. Rose and Jess talked about Homecoming with Lauren, while I zoned out, thinking about the letter. Who could the sender be? Why would they be sending me these things?

I was now headed towards the girls' locker room, thankful that the first day was over. I opened my school bag and pulled out my running shorts. They were cute little black shorts from Aerie. I pulled them on and grabbed my Syracuse University t-shirt and threw it on. Slowly, I tied my sneakers on and opened my gym locker. Usually, it was empty, but today it was not. There was a pink envelope waiting on the floor of the locker. I put my bag in the locker and took out the unopened envelope.

_My lovely queen, _

_I missed you today. I saw you, but you never saw me. I want you to know who I am, but sadly I cannot show you. You will be afraid, very afraid. _

_I saw what you did with my letter. With each tear, you ripped my heart even more. How could hurt me so? My heart burns for you. My body aches for you. _

_I'm watching you. I promise we'll meet soon. _

_I know what you did last summer._

_~Your secret keeper (: _

**You guys know the deal: review/ fave! Thanks (:**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Luvinlifee**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you guys so you all better review. **

**Chapter Three: The Third Letter:**

I stood there, frozen. How did they see me? How did this person get into both of my lockers? What kind of creep would do this?

I looked around. Was anyone watching me? The room was empty. I closed my locker and snapped the lock shut. I would need to get a new combination.

I took the letter and ripped it to shreds. Then, I picked up all the torn pieces and walked calmly over to the restroom part of the locker room. I went into the first stall, opening the door widely. Slowly, but surely, I dropped each of the letter into the toilet. After each piece had submerged, I flushed the toilet. Watching all the pieces sneak away, I felt happy and safe. _Bye, bye creeper!_

"Bella! Get out here!" A voice called. Coach Miller. I smiled at my triumph and picked up my gym bag.

"I'm coming, Coach!" I yelled back. Running, I made my way to the locker room door. I glanced back real fast to make sure no one saw my letter mishap. I gasped and looked back again. For a second, I could have sworn I saw a figure standing by the toilet. I shook my head to rid of my thoughts and headed out the door.

"Bella, you're late!" Coach Mills said when I reached the practice station. The other girls stood there, giggling slightly as I was reprimanded.

"Sorry, Coach. I promise it won't happen again." I said to her.

"It better not, Bella. You're head cheerleader; you can't leave your squad hanging." Coach Mills said to me. I smiled, hoping to get on her good side. Coach waved me off and headed inside. She and Coach Derr, the football coach, liked to "grade homework" together while we practiced. More like, do nasty things in the janitor's closet.

"Ok girls, time to run!" I said to the other cheerleaders. The girls groaned in protest. I waved them off and they started to run around the track. They all hated running, but I loved it. In spring, I ran track. I enjoyed it so much more than cheerleading.

Slowly, I made my way to the front of the pack, like always. All the other girls hated running, especially in front of the guys. Our track was centered around the football field, so the guys got to see the girls run. They hooted and hollered as our butts moved around as we ran.

I finished the mile with much time to spare. We were supposed to run our mile in seven minutes, but most of the girls walked it, Rose and Alice being one of them. I waited as the other girls started to finish. When they girls finished, we went through a few routines before we headed over to talk to the guys.

With both of our coaches gone, the football team would hang out with the cheerleaders. The guys would practice for a little bit, like us, then we would all chill. Alice, Rose, and I looked around for number, 83. Soon enough, we found Emmett. Rose greeted her boyfriend with a kiss before we all sat down in a circle.

We talked for a little while, mainly trivial things, like new movies and teachers. I tried to avoid the summer talk as much as I could. I was just starting to relax when I heard Emmett boom, "YO CULLEN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

I shot him a glare and he shrugged as if to say _sorry, but I'm not sorry_. I shook my head as Edward made his way over. He looked like sex on legs with his uniform on. He was number 82. The guys thought it was funny that they were numbers, 82 and 83. I would have found it funny if it weren't Edward's idea.

Edward took a seat next to me because there really weren't any other seats. I grimaced at him as he smiled crookedly at me.

"How are you today, Bella?" He asked.

"Fine"

"That's a great response, Bells" Alice replied snippily. For some reason, she hated when I was mean to Edward. For a while, I thought it was because she had a crush on him or something, but I knew my twin sister and she didn't like him like that.

"I always have a great response, Ali" I said sugar sweetly. She shot me a glare before turning back to the group. I tried to ignore Edward, but he kept staring at me.

"What do you want?" I asked, finally.

"Nothing" He responded. I flicked my hair back in annoyance. He snickered a little at that.

"What?!" I asked. He shrugged before answering a question that Emmett asked him.

I looked over at him. He was so gorgeous. It was unhealthy. I felt sick looking at him. His hair was messy, mainly from the helmet, but it looked good on him. His eyes were a beautiful green, like shimmering emeralds. They were almost like the ones that Daddy gave me for my birthday last year. His lips were impeccable and so damn kissable. He was gorgeous, but I don't think he knew it.

Soon, Jess joined us with Mike. I avoided his stare and tried to shut out the summer's events. How could I be so stupid and let something like that happen? It was the alcohol, I'm positive. But, I only had one drink…

We sat there talking for a while until it was 4:30 PM.

"We better get back to practicing." Emmett said, looking at the time on his cell phone. We all agreed and got up. The guys put on their helmets and started running through plays. I rounded up all the cheerleaders and we worked on our routines.

We were a little rough at first. Soon enough, we were back in our little groove.

"Rose, I want to see here up higher!" I yelled. Rose muttered something under her breath, but she pushed the flyer up more. "Nice work, Rosalie!" I called.

"Tuck your legs in more, Morgan. It will look neater." I said to the flyer. She nodded her head and promised she would next time.

Coach Miller soon came out. Her blonde hair was in disarray and her skirt a bit messed up. She straightened it as she talked to us, telling us what to work on. She was a great coach, but a little too boy crazy. Every few seconds, she would look over at Coach Derr and blush. Oh love…

She dismissed us and we got our bags. Alice and Rose talked animatedly as we gathered our things. We walked to the parking lot, so Rose could meet Emmett.

"Bella Ballerina, you coming with us to the mall?" Rose asked. I shook my head and handed Alice her keys.

"How are you going to get home, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I'll walk" I said. They looked at me in shock. "I need some good exercise."

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked. I nodded. When we reached the parking lot, Emmett and Edward stood together, talking about the Phillies game last night.

"Babe, I don't need a ride. Alice and I are going to the mall." Rose told Emmett. She kisses him on the cheek before they turned to hug me.

"Alice, you'll see me at home." I said to her as she embraced me. She just waved me off and smiled.

"I just wanted to hug you." She pouted. I laughed and ruffled her hair. They waved goodbye and hopped into my car.

"Bells, do you need a ride?" Emmett asked.

"I'm ok, Em. Thanks" I responded. Emmett lived on the other side of town. I didn't want him to waste his gas just to take me home.

"I'll take Bella home." Edward said. I sighed. Edward and I happened to live right next door to each other. Yay! Oh the joy!

Emmett gave me a hug goodbye before he got into his car. I waved as he pulled away, and then turned to Edward. He stood there with a hand in his pocket. He was so damn cute. He opened the car door for me with a slight smile on his face. I grimaced at him before getting into his car. Edward closed the door behind me and then got in.

Edward turned on the radio, cutting through some of the tension. He flipped through a few station until he heard _Kids by MGMT_. I sighed as they few beats played out. I loved this song.

We sang along with it. I felt all the stress go away. Surprisingly, I was having fun with Edward. Did I really just say that?

_(Edward)_

**(Bella)**

_**(together)**_

_You were a child_

_Crawling on your knees toward it_

_Making mama so proud_

_But your voice is too loud_

**We like to watch you laughing**

**You pick the insects off of plants**

**No time to think of consequences**

_Control yourself_

_Take only what you need from it_

_A family of trees wanted_

_To be haunted_

**Control yourself**

**Take only what you need from it**

**A family of trees wanted**

**To be haunted**

_The water is warm_

_But it's sending me shivers_

_A baby is born_

_Crying out for attention_

**The memories fade**

**Like looking through a fogged mirror**

**Decisions to decisions are made**

**And not bought**

**But I thought this wouldn't hurt a lot**

**I guess not**

_Control yourself_

_Take only what you need from it_

_A family of trees wanted_

_To be haunted_

_**Control yourself**_

_**Take only what you need from it**_

_**A family of trees wanted**_

_**To be haunted**_

We laughed as the song came to a close.

"Edward, I didn't know you could be so fun." I told him. He chuckled.

"I didn't know you liked MGMT." He retorted with a smile.

"I don't know why I never liked you." I said with a laugh.

"I don't either. You were always so mean to me. Ever since we were little, I thought you hated me. I never understood it." He said.

"I hated you because you were better than me!" I explained. He nodded.

We listened silently as another song made its way onto the radio. I sighed in content and looked through my bag for my cell phone. I probably had like ten missed calls. I found something in my bag. My hands trembled as I pulled it out. It was another envelope. Edward noticed my shaking and looked over.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head, staring at the envelope. I felt tears coming to my eyes. This creep was everywhere. I got three letters in one day. I was so freaked out.

"They're leaving me letters." I revealed.

"Who?" He inquired. He looked genially concerned.

"I don't know" I sobbed.

"Well, open it up!" He said. So I did.

_My porcelain goddess,_

_Why do you vex me so? My letter was heart felt and full of love. Yet, you ruined it. Why, Bella? Why?_

_You flushed away all my love. How could you? Our love is too strong. I know it. I know you love me. But, why would you tear my letter and flush it away?_

_I know what you did last summer._

_Love, _

_Your Secret Keeper 3 _

**What will Edward do? Who is this creepy dude? Or is it a girl? Find out more in the next chappy!**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Luvinlifee :]]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Yet again, my hands were quivering. As my eyes ran over the letter, I felt another wave of terror. Who was this beast?

When Edward noticed my sadness, he pulled over to the side of the road immediately. Instead of reaching for the letter, he reached out for me. I complied, letting his muscular arms pull me over to him. Half an hour ago, I hated him, now I was letting him see me at my worst moments. He pulled me in close and rubbed my back soothingly. As I sobbed, he said gentle words that somehow made me feel a little bit better.

Edward soon reached over and read the letter. His emerald eyes went wild with anger and his fists were balled up. He looked at the letter and ripped it into many pieces. This action made me swoon. Yes, I, Bella Swan, swooned over the god worthy Edward Cullen, the boy I used to despise. I couldn't help it. He was being so nice and he's fucking sexy!

"It's alright, Bella. I promise you I will hunt this creep down." Edward said.

"How?" I asked, my tears brimming at the edge of my eyes.

"I will find a way to figure out who this jerk is and I'll kill him for harassing you." Edward steamed. He looked so venomous at that moment that I internally cringed. He never looked so beautiful and so human. His eyes, oh his eyes! They were so gorgeous and cute and — _Stop thinking that, Bella!_

"You're an amazing friend, Edward" I leaned over and hugged him tightly.

"Anytime" He said. Then, I realized that Edward read the part about "I know what you did last summer" but he never mentioned anything about it. That realization made me so sad. The thought that Edward knew I did something horrible made me feel like scum. Hell, I was scum. I was a terrible friend. But, at the same time, it wasn't the worst thing in the world. I mean, come on, Edward has done it before! But, I would never tell him or anyone what happened. My lips would be sealed forever and always as would Mike's. Hopefully. These thoughts brought about another set of overwhelming, heart wrenching sobs.

After about another ten minutes of flat out sobbing, Edward released me and placed me back in my seat. Then, he smiled a little half smile at me and turned back onto the road. In only a matter of minutes, we were sitting in my driveway. I turned to Edward and gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks for everything." I said quietly. He hugged me back and rubbed my back.

"Feel better, Bella" I heard him say as I stepped out of the car. I beamed at him and closed the door.

--

Alice came home about an hour later with many shopping bags in her thin arms. I had already changed out of my cheer clothes and into a red Juicy sweat suit. My makeup was redone, so Alice, thankfully, never found out about the crying. The cook, Karl, had dinner ready by six and my family was sitting at the dining room table.

I picked at my steak and took it in my mouth, chewing it slowly. When I got ten chews, I swallowed and cut another tiny piece. In my family, we never spoke at the table. It was a silent hour long meal, no more than that, never any less. So, Alice and I usually prolonged the silence by chewing slowly. People, like Emmett, always found it weird that we never said a word at dinner, except for "pass the salt." But, eating like that was what I was used to. Hell, I remember the time Emmett and Rose stayed for dinner.

_One year earlier_

My father had come home late and Alice had invited Emmett and Rosalie to stay for dinner. So, my mother, ever polite, told Karl, our cook, to make enough for six, instead of four. However, nobody would end up eating their whole meal.

Our dining room table had twelve seats and our maids set the table so that Emmett would be sitting next to my father. Rose would be next to my mother at the other end. And Alice and I would be in the center with a few seats in between everyone. This was a bad idea on our maid, Julia's, part.

Only five minutes into the meal, Emmett started asking my father about his guns at work. My father, clearly uncomfortable, said only one worded answers. This didn't please Emmett, so he pestered my father some more, asking which type of gun was his favorite.

"How about a bazooka, Mr. S?" Emmett asked, excited.

"We don't use those." My father said curtly.

On the other side, Rosalie asked my mother about the people she met when she wrote books. Surprisingly, my mother was not much of a talker. I don't think I've ever _really_ heard her talk to me, Alice, or my father. Sure, she talked, but not in the sense where I felt as though I was talking to a mother. More in the sense of that I was talking to a complete stranger. She talked through her romance novels. Each book had an insane twist at the end where no one got together. Each person was left alone or stuck in an awful place, like my home.

To tell you the truth, I think it was because Alice and I walked in on her going at it with the mailman, Phil. Yes, it was insanely awkward and utterly disgusting. But, it was nothing less than what Alice and I, or at least I, expected. Alice was always keeping that stuff in the dark. I think she was afraid of that stuff.

Anyway, Rose was gabbing about fashion models, which I happened to know, made my mother sick to her stomach. She was hated the model agencies and anything fashion, in general. Secretly, I think it was because she never made it as a model. My mother was a very beautiful person. Her eyes were a creamy chocolate that she always had lined with a turquoise color. Her hair was in perfect waves all the time, but her look was too plain according to the countless model agencies that she went to.

None of the agencies took her and I think she was always jealous of the fact that she never made it and her sister did. My Aunt Susie was drop dead gorgeous. She had this honey colored hair that had buttery looking natural highlights added to it. Her eyes were a crisp blue that resembled the clear ocean in Hawaii. Susie never had to wear makeup because she was so pretty, but when she did, she became even more beautiful. My mother rarely spoke to Susie, who was still modeling and had two kids. They lived in Seattle, hoping to be able to be close enough to my family.

Susie made it big in the fashion industry. She married a photographer, who was well known around the world, and they had twins a few years after they married. The twins, Rachael and Ian, were watched by a nanny when my aunt was away. Rachael and Ian were my age and we got along fantastically. Rachael was gorgeous, receiving the good genes from both her mother and father. She had my Uncle Dan's black hair that was silky as shit and Susie's blue eyes. Her skin was so pale, making her look come together in perfect harmony. Not only was she pretty, she was book-smart. Ian was very much like her, except he was gifted with green eyes instead of blue. It was very obvious that they were twins, unlike Alice and me.

On with my story, however, my mother practically gagged when Rose mentioned my aunt's work in the modeling industry. I swear my mother was going to slap her. Her eyes narrowed at Rosalie and she stepped out of her chair.

"Get out" She said in a menacing tone, pointing towards the door. Rosalie became furious. Her napkin flew out of her lap as she stood up. Rose turned towards Emmett and they stepped out of my house.

"Mother!" Alice and I screeched when we heard the front door slam. Alice was embarrassed, as was I, but I was angry, also. She had no right to kick out _my_ best friends.

"You are a fucking bitch!" I yelled at her before I stormed up to my room. I had never said anything like that to my mother before. Alice, on the other hand, was less kind when she was angry, throwing out every curse in the book. But I, never even got in a fight with my mother before. Soon, Alice followed and met me in my room. She told me what happened when I left. My mother, steaming, left the room and took the keys to her Mercedes Benz. My father, very uncomfortable, went into the basement to watch sports in his "man-cave." Alice called Rosalie and Emmett to apologize and ate a few twizzlers while she was on the phone. While I, had only a few pieces of chicken from dinner. That night would be forever burned in my memory.

_Present_

Thankfully, Emmett and Rose weren't mad at us after that. I had called and apologized to them. However, they were totally cool with it. They just thought my mom was a bitch. Which she was, so their thinking that didn't bother me.

Slowly, I finished my meal. Without a word, I stepped up from the table and handed my plate to Silvia, our other maid, and hopped up the stairs two at a time. I finished my homework before calling Rachael. Having that memory of dinner flushing through my brain, I was reminded of my favorite cousin.

"Hello?" I heard someone say on the other line.

"Rachie?" I asked into the phone, knowing it was Rachael.

"Bella, is that you?"

"Of course! I was missing you and Ian, so I had to call you." I said.

"I miss you too, girl! Ian's sitting right next to me."

"Put it on speaker!" I said.

"BEEELLLAAA!" I heard a deep voice drawl out.

"Ian!" I said into the phone. "Hold on for a moment, I'm getting Alice."

I put my hand over the phone and yelled down the stairs, "Ali, get up here! Ian and Rachael are on the phone!" I heard her squeal from downstairs before her tiny body shot up the staircase to talk to them.

We talked for nearly an hour on the phone, making plans for them to visit. They would be coming in for the weekend. We said our goodbyes and promised to talk again soon before the weekend came.

I sighed as my head fell onto my pillow later that night. I was exhausted from my first day back at school. Thankfully, it was my last first day ever. Now that I was a senior, everything was my last.

I couldn't help but think about the letters. I knew doing that with Mike would come to bite me in the ass, but I didn't think anyone would find out. Tears dripped out from my closed eyelids, dropping onto my pillow. I wiped my eyes in the darkness, trying to push out the thoughts of the letters. It took me two hours, tossing and turning, before I finally fell asleep.

--

When I woke up the next morning, I had a pulsing headache. I headed straight for my bathroom, going to the medicine cabinet. Pulling out some painkillers, I looked in the mirror. I looked like shit. My eyes had bags underneath them from the lack of sleep. I sighed at my image as I popped the two pills into my mouth.

Then, I turned on the water for the shower. Waiting for the water to warm up, I picked out my outfit for the day. I was in a shitty mood, not looking forward to getting dolled up. So, I picked a _Junk Food_ three quarter length shirt that said _Where The Wild Things Are_ on it. Then, I pulled out a pair of shorts and cream flats. Finally, I found some rings and a pair of earrings and I was ready to go. **(A/N: outfits on my profile)**

The water was scolding hot when I got in, but I didn't mind. The temperature was soothing to my disconsolate thoughts. I washed my hair with my _Philosophy_ candy corn shampoo and got out of the shower. Blowing dry my hair, doing my makeup, and getting dressed, took me about half an hour. By then, our maid, Silvia, was setting the kitchen table for Alice and me.

"Hi, Silvia" I said when I made it into the kitchen. Alice was not there, so I assumed she was still getting ready.

"Hello, sugar pie" Silvia said. She was a gentle old woman in her late sixties. We had her as our maid since I was born and I love her like a mother or grandmother. Silvia piled my plate with eggs, bacon, and toast before handing it to me.

"Thanks" I said, before I dug in.

"Anytime, sugar pie" She said before she went over to the counter to clean up. Our cook never cleaned up well, so Silvia was forced to do it for him.

"Good morning, all!" Alice chirped when she came down the stairs ten minutes later. She was dressed in perfect condition. Her shirt was shirt and covered by a Victoria's Secret Pink jacket. She had on very, very short shorts with a pair of flats. Even though Alice would consider it a lazy look, she looked flawless.

--

When we arrived at school, I looked around and finally spotted our group of friends in the hallway. Alice said she had to go to the bathroom and excused herself before we made our way over to Rose, Emmett, and Edward. I waved to Alice and kept walking as she hurried down the hall.

I sneaked up on my three friends, who were nestled in a little corner. None of them saw me. I was preparing to scare them, when I heard Emmett's enraged voice.

"Who is doing this, Edward?" He boomed. I hid behind a locker, hoping none of them would spot me.

"I don't know, Em! Bella doesn't know either! She's fucking terrified!" Edward said exasperated. Rage engulfed me. Edward told Emmett and Rosalie about the letters.

"I can't wait to find this creep to crush his balls with the heel of my shoe." Rose said, lifting up her red heel.

No matter angry I was, I couldn't help but notice the outfit Rose was wearing. Her outfit was all _Urban Outfitters'_ clothing. She wore a cute glittery blue tank tucked into a white skirt which had a brown belt wrapped around it. For shoes, she wore a pair of red heels. It would have looked completely stupid on me, but on Rose, she looked freaking gorgeous. The blue in the shirt made her eyes fucking POP! After seeing her, I wished I could have picked a slightly better outfit.

However, my fury took over and I stepped out from my hiding. Angrily, I made my way over to Edward and slapped him across the face. His eyes winced as my hand made contact with his skin. A shrill smack was audible through the entire hallway. I pulled my hand back and glared at him.

"How dare you tell my friends?!" I screeched at him. "You had no right, you ass!" I spat.

"Bella, what was I supposed to do? Keep it to myself?" Edward asked, rubbing his sore cheek. To my satisfaction, there was burgundy handprint on his cheek.

_Ha, serves him right…_

"Yes" I hissed. "If I wanted to tell them, I would have." I said. "I knew I shouldn't have told you. I don't need anyone's help."

"That's not what you said yesterday…" He said, smirking a bit. He didn't realize, but that condescending smirk only bothered me more. I turned on my heel and sped down the hallway, leaving a stunned Emmett and Rosalie.

--

I was on my way to Latin class. Emmett, Rosalie, and I got in a huge fight after I left Edward fuming. They didn't understand why I hadn't told them. I only got more irritated at them and told them to stay out of my life. Emmett, who rarely ever got upset in the many, many years I had known him, threw a fit in the middle of History class. He wagged his finger at me, saying I was being ungrateful. Hell, I was. They were such good friends and I was treating them like shit. But, that didn't mean I was going to apologize just yet.

I stepped into Latin with a forced smile forged onto my face. Magistra Sims had created a seating chart on the blackboard and I looked around on it for my seat. There were only about ten kids in my Latin V class because it was so incredibly hard. In seventh grade, there were about two full Latin classes. By the time of ninth grade, there were two half-way full classes. Then, by the time of Latin V, about everyone dropped the language and took Spanish. I, however, along with nine other kids, kept taking the dead language.

I found my seat, which I was quite unhappy with. I was not in the front, where I'd see the board best, but in the back. Not only that, I was put right next to Edward. I took my seat with a sigh. I kept my gaze looking affront. In front of me was Jasper Whitlock. His blonde hair wasn't combed, but I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. His clothes weren't very clean looking, but he had these piercing blue eyes. He wasn't particularly my type, but that didn't mean I couldn't flirt with him.

I opened my school bag to get out my Latin folder. As I was getting it out, Mrs. Sims greeted everyone in Latin and asked us to get out our signed syllabuses. She asked each student to hand her their signed paperwork when she called their name.

"Gratia?" She asked a tall girl named Elizabeth. Elizabeth handed over her paper and sat down again.

"Gasparus?" Magistra asked Jasper. Jasper shook his head, "Non habeo, Magistra." **(I do not have it, teacher)**

"Isabella?" She asked me. Yes, my Latin name was also my English name. I handed her mine and she smiled at me.

"Eduardus?" She asked aloud. Edward got up from his seat to hand her his. Magistra called out six other names before we got started.

When I left Latin, my head felt like it was going to explode. I trudged through all the rest of my classes and an incredibly awkward lunch. When it was time for cheer practice, I told Alice a lame excuse for not being able to go and asked her to cover for me. Alice, always wanting to be captain, gladly took the job and promised to be an amazing captain for the squad.

I ran out to my car and hopped in. When I got home, I started on my homework right away. About half an hour later, I received a call from Alice. Cheer practice had to be ended early from all the rain and Alice needed a ride. I picked up my keys and grabbed an umbrella. When I got outside, I ran to the car. It was raining cats and dogs.

I entered my car and started it up and went to arrange my rear mirror. However, when I caught sight of what was on my mirror, I stopped dead in my tracks. Another envelope was sent. I picked it off the mirror and slowly opened it.

_My Aphrodite, _

_You and your damn amazing good looks break my heart every day. But, I don't understand why you would choose Edward Cullen over me. I saw your interaction in his car yesterday. I see everything. _

_I'm watching you. I will reveal myself to you soon. Patience is key, right?_

_I know what you did last summer. _

_-Your secret keeper (:_

**Whew! Eight pages! I better get some reviews for this! Just kidding, ok not really…**

**Review/ Favorite?**

**Elizabeth Luna **


End file.
